Murder trilogy capítulo 2: Midnight Show
by pr0tista
Summary: Segunda parte de "Murder trilogy" Marceline sufre de problemas de alcoholismo y desordenes mentales que pronto se le juntan con una segunda adicción; la dependencia al amor de una persona que probablemente no nació para ella.


**Murder trilogy capítulo 2: Midnight Show**

**A/N: **Hola! Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews, la verdad que no me lo esperaba y me puso muy contenta. Total, aquí les entrego la segunda parte de Murder trilogy, insipirada en "Midnight Show" ( /nJAJK-hj3Lw). Sentí en carne viva este capítulo mientras lo escribía, así que espero que les provoque la misma sensación. De nuevo muchas gracias por sus comentarios y espero tenerles de nuevo para el sábado que viene la última parte.

**Disclaimer: **No soy dueña de nada excepto de la computadora donde estoy escribiendo esto.

_The crashing tide can't hide a guilty girl._

El reloj de pared en mi habitación marca las 11:30 de la noche, lo cual me deja por lo menos con 15 minutos más para terminar de arreglarme. El trayecto a la casa de la familia más influyente de la ciudad me lleva lo mucho 10 minutos, por lo que estaré ahí con 5 minutos de anticipación, como es usual. Si manejo un poco más rápido probablemente estaré ahí con 10 minutos de anticipación, quién sabe.

Decidí que voy a usar exactamente la misma ropa que llevaba el día que nos conocimos, una camiseta gris sin mangas, pantalones azules de mezclilla y mis botas rojas favoritas. El clima pinta bien, creo que no hay necesidad de cargar mi chaqueta, es una linda noche. Todo está ya listo, por cierto. Hoy en cuanto me levanté de la cama empecé los preparativos. En el asiento trasero de mi auto puse una manta por si Bonnie quiere sentarse a ver la luna en la playa. Tengo mi linterna y media botella de whisky todavía… a Bonnie no le gusta pero igual no es como si yo no estuviera esperando que llame un taxi y me deje sola a mitad de la noche. Caray, ya sólo queda un cuarto de la botella… qué más da, lo tomaré de una vez.

Es gracioso, desde hace un par de años que no puedo salir de casa sin unos tragos encima. Pero todos tenemos nuestras cosas buenas y malas, ¿O no? Lo importante es encontrar a alguien que nos quiera lo suficiente para vivir con eso. Es eso, o vivir solos por siempre.

Me miro en el espejo y me doy cuenta que cada día me parezco más a mi padre. Hunson, ese término de "demonio ancestral" que uso para referirme a él no es falto de fundamentos; los demonios ancestrales son malditos de nacimiento y por legado, me atrevería con toda franqueza a presumir que mi padre goza de dicha cualidad. Los demonios ancestrales también gozan consumiendo la inocencia de creaturas puras, Hunson disfrutó cada gota de inocencia que drenó de mi madre hasta que la última gota fue consumida y mi madre ya no estaba más conmigo.

Los demonios ancestrales toman como motor de vida la auto-destrucción.

¿Qué se puede esperar de mí, cuando la maldad es hereditaria? Probablemente es el único legado que he recibido o recibiré de mi padre. Por una parte soy cínica, sin vergüenza, sarcástica y despreocupada de todo lo que no me beneficie de alguna forma. Puedo lastimar a alguien de un momento a otro sin razón alguna y sin sentir ningún tipo de arrepentimiento. La prepotencia que me provoca saber lo capaz que soy no tiene límites. Y luego viene la otra mitad, la mitad que heredé de mi madre. A pesar de que se podría decir que es mi mitad "buena" es la mitad que más me causa sufrimiento. Es gracioso, ¿o no? Lo que uno piensa que es bueno acerca de uno mismo es lo que más lo hace sufrir en su paso en este mundo. La mitad que me heredó mi madre representa todo el amor que soy capaz de dar y las pocas buenas acciones que he tenido para mi prójimo. Pero esa mitad de mi vida es la misma que me quita el sueño por las noches cuando me reclama todas la lágrimas que han sido derramadas por mi causa, todas las personas que he visto sufrir por alguna de mis acciones.

Ahora que lo pienso, es terriblemente preocupante lo mucho que esto salió a flote todo el tiempo que tuve a Bonnibel. La manera en que me sentía cada vez que la tocaba, cuando la besaba o cuando jugaba con mi cabello hasta que me quedaba dormida, sacaba mi lado bueno. Con ella tuve detalles que no tendría con ninguna persona en el mundo y eso me hizo sentir por primera vez plenamente que mi naturaleza no era del todo maldad. Pero hay cosas que no nos enseñan ni en la escuela ni en la vida. Todo el tiempo vemos por todos lados escenas felices, leemos historias románticas y perfectas donde las circunstancias se dan para que el final sea lo mejor que uno se pueda imaginar, cuando en el mundo real las cosas son totalmente diferentes; ahí es donde entra la gente como yo. La gente que tiene más facilidad y está más acostumbrada a conectarse con su lado negativo… la gente que ama a muerte pero también odia a muerte.

Es raro, pero en esencia, a lo que me refiero es que no me cabe duda alguna de que siento un amor intenso por Bonnibel, pero al mismo tiempo quiero estrangularla hasta ver que su piel se torne azul y sus ojos queden en blanco.

Tal vez si ella hubiera sido del todo mía no me sentiría como me siento ahora. Tal vez de cualquier manera me sentiría así porque definitivamente soy hija de mi padre. Tal vez ella no es culpable de nada y simplemente se fue a topar con la persona incorrecta en el momento incorrecto. Tal vez yo nunca debí haber sido procreada.

Son las 11:46 de la noche y el motor de mi auto hace un ruido hermoso cuando este arranca; la costa se ve perfecta y la luna está en su punto más alto a mitad de la noche, me sorprende que una cosa tan horrible como yo aún sea capaz de admirar la belleza natural de las cosas simples. Cuando dejo de sentir el olor del agua de mar sé que estoy a punto de llegar a la casa de Bonnie. Son exactamente las 12 en punto de la noche y admiro la fachada de la perfecta residencia del candidato más famoso del momento, imagino la escena familiar que debió tomar forma hace apenas unos instantes; la madre arropando al pequeño hermano de Bonnibel para luego tomar su lugar en la cama al lado de su flamante esposo, Bonnie diciendo buenas noches a sus padres, haciendo como que va a su cuarto y luego cambiándose la pijama para después escurrirse por la puerta trasera a mi encuentro, se me revuelve el estómago con ese pensamiento, pero logro mantener sus contenidos donde pertenecen.

Doblo la esquina para estacionar, pero no apaga el motor, se que Bonnie quiere que esto sea tan rápido como sea posible. A las 12:01 de la noche veo como la puerta se abre y veo la misma figura que conocí hace dos años, una mujer hermosa saliendo de su vida perfecta para encontrarse con la perdición y el error más grande de su vida. Es hermosa y perfecta y me pregunto por un momento si de verdad en algún punto de todo esto, la hice un poco feliz. Recuerdo sus risas, su olor, sus expresiones, y algo dentro de mí se enciende, pero ya no siento ternura. Siento algo que me quema por dentro, me entristece y me hace sentir sola, total y completamente sola. Quiero llorar gritar porque sé que ese ideal de perfección humana que se acerca a mi auto jamás será del todo mía, mis manos se aferran al volante como si de eso dependiera mi vida y mi mandíbula hace presión en mis dientes. ¿Estoy enojada? No. Estoy furiosa. Furiosa por todo lo que jamás voy a ser, furiosa por todo lo que jamás voy a tener, furiosa por todo lo que jamás tuve.

Sin embargo, los demonios ancestrales y creaturas de la noche tenemos la facultad de cambiar de forma a nuestro antojo y conveniencia, así que para cuando Bonnie ha subido a mi auto yo ya soy la misma persona que he aparentado ser siempre. Como de costumbre y sin decir una palabra arranco el auto y Bonnie no hace contacto ni cruza una sola mirada conmigo hasta que estamos a una distancia segura del lugar donde todos la conocen. Cuando estamos por llegar y su olor en mi auto es disipado de nuevo por el olor de la brisa marina, pone su mano encima de la mía que reposa en la palanca de velocidades, el contacto de mi piel con la suya se siente caliente al punto de quemarme. La miro y le sonrío por la sensación, pero algo en su mirada está perdido, me sonríe débilmente y sus ojos no brillan ni con el reflejo de la luz de la luna; vuelo a mirar al camino y cambio de velocidad abruptamente, la inercia nos hace a ambas pegarnos violentamente a los asientos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estamos en la playa. Apago el motor pero mis manos siguen pegadas al volante.

-¡Marceline! ¡Jamás hagas eso de nuevo! ¡Creí que íbamos a estrellarnos! ¿Estás ebria o algo por el estilo?

-Ugh por favor Bonnie, es la primera vez que lo hago, no te pongas así, claro que no estoy ebria. Mira, la luna es hermosa y el clima es perfecto. Traje una manta por si quieres salir a ver las estrellas. Vamos, te prometo que será todo un show. Será perfecto.

-No… mira, esto es rápido, yo quería decirte que…

-Bonnibel por favor. Sólo esta vez, sólo por esta vez trata de darme gusto. Te prometo que todo va a ser perfecto.

No la dejo darme una respuesta certera y abro la puerta de mi lado, saco la manta del asiento trasero y me dirijo al lado del copiloto para abrir su puerta. Ella sale del auto y yo me dirijo a buscar un buen lugar en la arena un tanto cerca de la orilla donde podamos sentarnos a ver el show de media noche que ofrecen el cielo estrellado y la luna. Me repito a mi misma que si hay todavía un poco de esperanza de que esto llegue a funcionar apropiadamente, este momento debe ser perfecto. Yo debo ser perfecta. Esta noche el único juramento que me hago a mi misma es que no la voy a dejar ir.

Coloco la manta sobre la arena y veo como Bonnibel se quita los zapatos y se dirige a mí, luciendo tan gloriosa como siempre. Hasta ahora puedo poner total atención en lo que lleva puesto; lleva una falda muy corta y sus piernas parecen pilares pulidos a mano por un artista experto.

Se sienta junto a mí y yo trato de girarme para que miremos la luna pero me detiene para que la mire a ella. Me dirige una mirada que solamente puedo definir como lastimera; la boca del estómago me duele cuando sus labios se abren para dirigirme las palabras que ya esperaba pero que estaba negada a aceptar que fueran la única posibilidad inminente.

-Marceline, no podemos seguir viéndonos. Bueno, tal vez si podemos seguir viéndonos pero… ya no puedo estar contigo de la manera en la que estamos, ¿me entiendes? Sólo podemos ser amigas, es todo. Te conozco y sé que no vas a poder aceptarlo así que por eso lo estuve pensando mucho y concluí que por el bien de ambas tenemos que dejar de vernos definitivamente. Yo… yo siento algo muy fuerte por ti, me atrevería a decir que es amor, no sé bien, tal vez así sea, ha pasado mucho tiempo y muchas cosas, y creo que eres fascinante y disfruté cada momento que pasamos juntas, me hiciste sentir como nunca. Pero, tú sabes cómo es la situación, todo indica que mi padre va a ganar las elecciones y toda mi familia va a estar bajo el ojo público y no puedo ser así de egoísta, no puedo arriesgar así su carrera y la imagen de mi familia. Lo siento mucho, pero la responsabilidad demanda sacrificio, y es lo que voy a hacer. Sé que te diste cuenta que tengo algo con Guy, no te voy a mentir, si hubo algo, pero tampoco voy a salir con él definitivamente, a mi padre no le agradaría, tú sabes está en una banda y…

Cada palabra que sale de su boca se siente como una bocanada de cianuro que se escurre por mi garganta y aterriza en mi estómago, encendiendo mis entrañas y alimentando a la bestia. El viento mueve su cabello y jamás la había visto tan hermosa. Mi cara refleja entendimiento pero mis puños se han cerrado y mis uñas penetran la piel de las palmas de mis manos, haciéndolas sangrar un poco. Sé exactamente qué procede a partir de ahora y el diálogo que he improvisado en mi cabeza se repite una y otra vez hasta que el ruido inútil que sale de la boca de Bonnibel se apaga.

-Te entiendo. Sabíamos que esto sería así desde siempre, ¿o no? Para todos los que nos conocen eres mi amiga. ¿Recuerdas lo que me decías cada vez que terminabas en la cama conmigo? "Si tú puedes guardar el secreto, yo puedo guardar el secreto" y hasta ahora ha permanecido perfectamente guardado.

-Bueno yo… no estaría del todo segura, tú sabes que cuando hemos salido con los chicos de tu banda tal vez se hayan dado cuento de algo. Podrías, hablar con ellos… no sé, disipar sus dudas si es que te llegan a cuestionar algo, se que eres muy buena convenciendo a otros.

-Si, si claro, como sea, no importa, ellos no importan. Nadie importa. Dime, ¿Te molestaría quedarte un poco más para que podamos ver las estrellas juntas una última vez?

-Yo… Marcy lo siento mucho de verdad, no puedo, tengo que irme, creo que mis padres comienzan a sospechar que estoy saliendo por las noches y puede que…

Me levanto de donde estoy sentada y ella se incorpora inmediatamente después. Acaricio su mejilla y creo que algo de la sangre que está en la palma de mis manos le mancha la cara. La beso bajo las estrellas pero ni el ruido de las olas de mar ni la sensación de sus labios sobre los míos acallan los ruidos de mi cabeza. Sin advertencia alguna la tomo de la cintura y la pego hacia mí, moviéndome de manera que quedo abrazándola por detrás. Aspiro profundamente el olor de su cabello y le beso el cuello. Bonnie da un respingo cuando siente mis labios en su piel y mira por primera vez hacia el cielo.

-Tenías razón, es una noche perfecta.

-Lo es, Bonnie. Es todo un show de media noche.

El demonio ancestral ya está totalmente despierto. Cada palabra que sale de su boca lo alimenta, cada respiración que efectúa lo enfurece, el latido de su corazón lo indigna. Mi mano se desprende de su cintura como para dejarla ir, pero en lugar de ir detrás de mi espalda se dirige hacia su boca, tapándola, impidiendo el paso del aire; Bonnie trata de gritar pero para entonces mi antebrazo ya está presionando su tráquea. La presiono contra mí lo más fuerte que puedo, me juré que no la iba a dejar ir, no la voy a dejar ir. Me doy cuenta, ególatramente de que mis brazos son bastante fuertes, ahora más de lo que imaginaba. Mientras dreno el oxígeno de sus pulmones y la vida de su cuerpo, de su garganta salen ruidos cada vez más débiles que son totalmente disipados por el ruido de las olas que cada vez están tomando más fuerza.

Finalmente deja de moverse y sé que todo está consumado. A pesar de todo, no estoy totalmente segura de que esté muerta, así que para no perder más tiempo ni arriesgar nada, la dejo caer suavemente sobre la manta que traje, chequeo su pulso, no hay respuesta. La envuelvo totalmente con sumo cuidado. Mis botas rojas se arruinarán si las mojo, pero hay mucho más en riesgo así que no le tomo mucha importancia. Cargo a Bonnibel como tantas veces lo hice en ésta misma playa, y me dirijo hacia el océano, cada vez más adentro. Cuando el agua me llega a la cintura, la aprieto fuertemente contra mí. Me siento bien conmigo misma porque esta noche no la dejé ir. Su último aliento se quedó para siempre conmigo, como lo quería desde el principio.

Me integro un poco más a la inmensidad del océano, y cuando lo considero adecuadamente profundo, dejo ir su cuerpo ya sin vida. Estoy totalmente empapada, pero una sensación de paz me llena por dentro. Ya nadie más va a tocar a mi Bonnie, nunca, jamás. Ya no tendré que vivir con el dolor constante de saberla durmiendo en otras camas, de saberla entregándose a otras almas. Ya no tendré que verla viviendo una vida falsa… ahora es libre.

Ambas lo somos.

Yo soy libre de la atadura de su existencia en este mundo… soy libre de peso que ejerció sobre mí el amor que le tenía.

Ella es libre del amor egoísta y retorcido de un demonio ancestral.

Creo que me iré a duchar y luego pasaré a la licorería. A final de cuentas, he dado un buen show de media noche, lo merezco.

Buenas noches, buen viaje, mi amada Bonnibel. Hasta siempre.

_I know what you want,__  
__I'm gonna take you a midnight show tonight._

_I__f you keep a secret__  
__I've got a blanket in the back seat of my mind,__  
__And a little place that sits beneath the sky.__  
_

_She turned her face to speak,__  
__But no one heard her cry.___

_I know there's a hope__  
__There's too many people trying to help me cope…__  
_

_You got a real short skirt,__  
__I wanna look up, look up, look up, yeah yeah__.___

_We were just in time,__  
__Let me take a little more off your mind.__  
_

_There's something in my head__  
__Somewhere in the back said:__  
__"We were just a good thing__  
__We were such a good thing"___

_Make it go away without a word,__  
__But promise me you'll stay__  
__Fix these things I've heard__  
_

_Make it go away! ___

_The crashing tide can't hide a guilty girl,__  
__With jealous hearts that start with gloss and curls.__  
__I took my baby's breath beneath the chandelier__  
__Of stars and atmosphere.__  
__And watched her disappear__  
__Into the midnight show.___

_If you can keep a secret.__  
__Well baby I can keep, if you can keep a secret.__  
_

_She said she loved me.__  
_

_If you can keep a secret, I can keep a secret__._


End file.
